Untouchable
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: A series of one-shots. Update: They weren't the tears of joy he had imagined; her face was contorted in pain and anguish. The warmth went right out of his blood, the strength out of his bones. What was happening? (Mako proposes-fluffy!)
1. Ocean Tide

Whew, this turned out to be a lot longer than I previously imagined. It might be a little heavy-handed but I got caught up in the moment haha. Apparently in my imagination Korra dances alot? There was just something about how graceful she looked sometimes in the show that made me want to make these two dance together. Poor Mako. Hope someone out there enjoys this!

This is before the previous little story I wrote; during Tarrlok's shindig for the Avatar.

**Description:** Korra asks Mako to dance; passion (and discomfort) ensue.

**Story Order: **During the party Tarrlok held in the Avatar's honor.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :D

* * *

**Ocean Tide**

"Dance with me?"

His blood froze and he turned slowly, almost fearfully, crystal glass held poised halfway to his lips. She was looking at him with _that_ look, the one that made him want to do something rash and stupid. Like yell at her, or tease her or maybe kiss her. Her cheeks appeared flushed, either from exertion –she'd just finished horsing around with Bolin- or with embarrassment… or maybe even nerves. The Avatar nervous? Hardly, nothing seemed to make Korra nervous.

She lifted a brow at him and Mako realized she was still waiting for his response; he cleared his throat, fighting for composure and lowered his glass hoping she didn't notice the way his hand shook. Where was Asami when he needed her? The idea of having Korra swaying in his arms, his hands at her hips, was doing strange things to his emotions, not to mention his breathing.

_Pull yourself together man._

"I don't know how to dance." He said at last; it was partially true at least, he only knew a few steps and he wasn't very good at them.

She smirked, and his heart did a strange flip in his chest that instantly made him frown at her, "Come on Mako, I don't know how to dance either really. At least not these types of dances."

Curiosity struck and he tried to picture Korra dancing for a brief moment before he realized what direction those sorts of thoughts might lead him.

Dangerous ground is where; his frown deepened, "What sort of dances do you know?" He asked, mostly to distract himself.

Korra looked sheepish and rubbed at the side of her neck, looking away from him then back again in a way that was rather adorable, "Ah well you know, just Water Tribe dances, nothing fancy or anything." She was blushing, which was kind of alarming, he'd never seen her blush like that before.

It was Mako's turn to raise a brow at her, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts, absently admiring her appearance for the first time that evening. Her dress obviously wasn't expensive -like Asmai's- or even very fashionable; probably something formal in the Water Tribes but he wasn't very familiar with their customs. She looked pretty though, the dress hugged her frame and accented her ample curves wonderfully. Her coffee-colored hair was partially loose and styled in a way he'd never seen on her before. It made her look more… womanly; less like some sort of battle ready fighter. But that was Korra, she was a warrior; it was kind of disarming to see her in a dress, sort of unnatural and off setting. He could pretend she wasn't a girl in her regular get-up, one of the guys even.

_Who are you kidding, Mako?_

She looked nice, really nice, he concluded, but not entirely like herself; her eyes shone brighter than he'd ever seen them as she leveled a steady gaze at him that shot straight to his chest. There was something about her tonight that was kind of making him nervous, a single-minded edge he didn't understand.

"Maybe you could ask the band to play something you know," he was saying before he realized the trap he was essentially laying for himself. Korra grinned up at him in unabashed pleasure, her cheeks still flushed prettily and he wished she'd stop doing that, it was disconcerting. He realized he was smiling back at her and instantly forced himself to frown.

"Alright maybe I will, and I'll take it that means you'll be my partner." It wasn't a question.

Mako opened his mouth to protest, cursing himself for his thoughtlessness but she jumped in, "Don't worry Mako, I'll lead- I won't let you fall." Then she winked at him, an odd sort of mischievous look in her eyes before she flitted away.

His heart was pounding and his palms felt sweaty. What was she doing to him? She obviously wasn't good for his health. He scanned the crowd of party goers in search of Asami and spotted her across the ballroom on the opposite side, deep in conversation with a group of very old, very important looking men. Her back turned to him and he mentally willed her to turn around and look at him, but to no avail. He was on his own apparently. He was trying to decide what his chances were of making it across the large, heavily populated room before Korra returned when she appeared before him like a spirit summoned. She had a determined look on her face that he was very familiar with, the sort of look that told him he wasn't getting out of this. Damn Tarrlok and his parties; he wasn't sure he could handle this.

Before he could think of a good excuse, or turn tail and run, she took the glass from him, set it on a passing waiter's tray and took his hand. It was soft and cool in his; strangely it made him feel better, more comfortable. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The last notes of the previous song faded, and the couples shifted off the dance floor as Korra led him through the shifting throng. His worst fears suddenly came to fruition as she pulled him to the center of the empty dance floor.

"Korra, I really don't think this is such a good-"

"Don't be such a baby Mako," she chastised him in that aggravating tone that made him want to glare at her like she was an unruly child, which he did. His ears were burning with embarrassment as he felt the eyes of the entire room on him; how had he gotten himself into this mess?

Korra took his hand, the one she was still gripping tightly, and set it gently on her slim waist, then took the other and cupped it carefully in hers. He seemed to have lost the ability to breathe as the warmth of her skin seeped through her dress and into the palm of his hand like fire. He needed to keep it together. The band struck up the first chord, all strings and a single melancholy flute. It was haunting and very pretty; it instantly called to mind the ocean, the stars and clear cold nights.

Korra pulled him closer as she led him through the first steps, he could feel her breath like a brand on his neck.

"I told you, I won't let you fall," she said very softly in a very different tone, full of tenderness and something else, something he couldn't quite put a name to. It made his face hot and his belly warm; unconsciously his grip tightened on her waist and he pulled her closer till her chest brushed electrically against his. She smelled like trees in summer, fresh air, warm cinder and cold salty ocean all at once; it was a heady combination of everything that was Korra.

_Danger, danger, danger._

The music picked up suddenly, a steady, deep drum beat pounded rhythm into his previously clumsy and uncertain feet. The music claimed him as he tried to lose himself completely in the moment, desperate not to make a fool of himself, desperate not to focus on the way she felt in his arms. Like maybe she belonged there. They were moving faster and faster, she spun out like an untamed wave receding with the tide then returned to him like a wave crashing to land. Her movements were fluid; he saw the Waterbending influence in her steps, his own bending experience guiding him so he moved about her in time with the rapidly increasing music. There was no room for talk or even for thought really as he kept perfect pace with her, his heart beating in time with the heavy drums reverberating through the soles of his feet.

The music had forced them closer, their bodies flush against one another until she spun out or he slipped away like water through rock and sand as she perused him, drawing him back like the moon with the tides. It was a dance of ocean torrents and winter storms; so different from the fiery dances he'd half learned from his mother as a child while they laughed and teased. This was something different, something more, and something scary.

_Danger, danger. _

And then it was over with one long wailing note of the flute and gently fading strings. He pulled her instinctively to him one last time with a sharp tug on her arm, she spun faultlessly on one foot, and then half slammed into his chest, one hand splayed wide against his wildly beating heart. Her face was mere inches from his, her beautiful eyes –yes, they were beautiful- wide and dark, like deep water; her breath was rapid and he could feel the swift pounding of her heart through her full warm breasts pressed tightly against him. For a moment his world was entirely centered on her moist parted lips so close to his, imagining how they might feel moving beneath his, and then reality crashed down on him.

He stepped away swiftly, releasing her, leaving her looking unsteady and winded, hair wild. He tried to regain some semblance of control on his tattered and scattered thoughts, only dimly aware that the room was thundering with applause. He caught sight of Asami, who was also avidly clapping, looking impressed and not the least bit suspicious or upset, which somehow made it worse. Something had happened, something he didn't understand and wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"Thank you for the dance, Mako," Korra said suddenly, quietly, just as Bolin and Asami descended upon them, raging at their dancing skills. Bolin was looking at Korra with an expression that made Mako's gut clench but he turned quickly away and lost them in the crowd that had descended on the dance floor.

He danced the next set with Asami and tried to forget how his arms seemed to ache for another girl. He avoided Korra for the rest of the night, but she never strayed far from his thoughts.

* * *

Thinking of posting a little bit of Pema/Tenzin fluffyness next... if anyone has thoughts they should review!

Thanks to my two reviewers for the last chapter... story... thing. I'm glad you two enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

-B


	2. A Brother Betrayed

**Description: **Bolin saw her first and takes it upon himself to set Mako straight.

**Story Order:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Notes:** Enjoy, and stay tuned, trying to update daily. Feel free to pester me with thoughts/criticism and ideas. Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

**A Brother Betrayed**

It all came down to one universal and dominating truth. A time-honored reality that had been upheld by eons of brothers before them. And his older brother Mako had broken this most sacred of trusts.

He had seen her first.

Bolin glared daggers into Mako's back from the couch as his elder brother made dinner in the kitchen of their tiny despondent apartment, trying to pretend like nothing was amiss. The large room was heavy and dark with unspoken resentment and unvoiced anger.

"Cut it out Bolin," Mako growled when he couldn't take it anymore," I can feel you mentally murdering me and it's making me burn the noodles."

"You said you didn't like her," Bolin blurted out bluntly, true to the nature of his hardheaded element. Subtlety wasn't really his style. Mako's shoulders tensed visibly before deflating with a defeated sigh; he stopped stirring the noodles and they sizzled loudly, echoing Bolin's temperament perfectly.

"Bolin," Mako began in exasperation, "Let's not talk about this right no-"

"You said you liked Asmai and that Korra was just a friend, a _pal,_" the last bit Bolin said in disgusted, mocking disdain.

"I _do_ like Asami," Mako said trying to keep his cool as he gripped the counter for support, "And Korra _is_ my friend."

"So what, you were just fooling around with Korra on the side, is that it?" Bolin shot back bitterly, not to be deterred.

Mako threw the wooden spatula into the frying pan violently, and the pan nearly capsized with the force of it, oil spraying in all directions. The distraught Firebender whirled to face his brother, amber eyes flashing with tightly restricted anger that threatened to erupt at any moment.

"I was not _fooling_ around with Korra," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Bolin scoffed humorlessly, "Says the man who was sucking her face only a few hours ago."

Mako's fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically; he closed his eyes briefly, fighting frantically for control. "She kissed _me_ Bolin, not the other way around!" He cried in vexation and desperation. To Bolin, however, this was only fuel to his fire.

The Earthbender fumed with resentment and rose menacingly to his feet, the muscles in his arms bulging ominously. Pabu, who'd been watching the increasingly unpleasant exchange with great trepidation, ducked under the couch for cover.

"You kissed her back! I know because I watched it happen! Remember?!" Bolin roared accusingly, the entire foundation of the building trembling beneath them "You knew how I felt about her!" He jabbed a damming finger at his brother harshly, green eyes flashing with hurt, anger, and betrayal.

"And I told you that dating a team-mate was a bad idea!" Mako shot back defensively, searching for some ground to stand on, and he returned the gesture with vehemence.

"Yeah," Bolin said, tone dripping with disgust, "Only because you wanted her for yourself!"

Mako opened his mouth once more to yell something hurtful and angry; instead he snapped his mouth shut, closed his eyes and begged the Spirits for patience. "You're being stupid Bolin," Mako said, which was rather stupid of _him_, he realized the instant he said it.

Bolin bristled and swelled with rage, "Yeah well at least I'm not a backstabbing asshole who cheats on his girlfriend, lies to his brother and fucks with his best friends feelings!" Bolin said with as much venom and abhorrence as he could muster.

Mako looked instantly crestfallen and stung; his brother's words ripped through his shaky defenses and shot straight through his heart. This didn't deter Bolin however; he was just getting started.

"You can't just go around messing with everyone's emotions because you're confused and too much of a _coward_ to admit how you feel about Korra."

Mako felt himself grow cold at the allegation and glared waveringly, "Now wait just a minute, who ever said-"

Bloin snorted loudly, "Oh save it Mako, okay? I know how you feel about her even if you're too much an ass to admit it. You love her but you dated someone else anyway, you broke her heart, it was all over her face at that stupid party Tarrlok threw. So why couldn't you just leave her well enough alone huh? Thought it would be a lot more fun to string her along and betray your only brother?" Never one to mince words, Bolin was on full attack mode, battering at his brothers frayed emotions mercilessly.

"I didn't mean to-" Mako tried helplessly.

"Yeah, you didn't mean to," Bolin grunted unforgivingly, crossing his massive arms over his chest, "Well you did, and now you have to deal with the consequences and face the truth. You can start by admitting it."

Mako sputtered, feeling entirely at a loss, he had never seen Bolin like this. "A-Admit what exactly?" He demanded and his voice sounded demure even in his own ears, which succeeded in pissing him off further.

"You can admit you're in love with Korra and that you made a mistake by first dating Asami, and then kissing Korra while you with still _with_ Asami." Bolin said matter of factly and his eyes held no sympathy what so ever.

Mako froze and found he'd completely lost his voice. His heart lurched as though it were trying to escape the confines of his chest, his pulse quickened as a wave of mortification washed through him. Bolin was right. He was right about everything and instead of admitting it he glared at his brother, letting his shame drive his anger.

"You just couldn't handle that Korra doesn't want you and you're trying to blame her disinterest on me. Well you can go to hell Bolin!" He shouted and made for the door, desperate to escape the judging hurt in his brother's eyes and his own stupid, gutless selfishness.

"Yeah well while your off with Asami pretending like nothing happened, I want you to think about where Korra is right now, someone who trusted and cared about you. Like I did, and I hope you ask yourself if it was worth it."

Mako slammed the door and sprinted down the hallway, but Bolin's words followed him all the way to the docks. His feet had led him unconsciously, his brain unable to plan and function, awash in hurt, shame and fear. He stared at Air Temple Island a lost man and did as Bolin had instructed; he thought of Korra.

He sunk to his knees at the edge of the furthest dock, silent ships like pitiless sentinels on both sides. "What have I done?" He asked the night in a broken, despondent whisper; only his own aching heart answered.

_You hurt everyone you care about._

He vowed then and there he would fix it, he sent a silent, pleading apology to the temple tower, far out to sea, begging Korra to forgive him. Even if he could never forgive himself.

* * *

Wrote this while I waited three hours after closing time at work for the carpet cleaners to finish cleaning our buildings; I think Bolin's frustration may have come from mine. Ha.

Well I hope people enjoy this; sorry it's not fluffy. I promise the next one will be. Mako got off waaaaay too easily in the show. Just saying

Oxoxoxox

-despondent B


	3. Untouchable

**Editors Note. Updated. PLEASE READ!**** :****I've gone through this collection; done some clean up and editing as well as shifting the chapters so they are more... chronological.** **Hope this makes is easier for those reading to follow and enjoy. Thanks!**

**Description:** Mako turns into a pervert watching Korra practice some Airbending. Gets a bit angsty at the end with Mako bowing out of a tough situation.

**Story Order:** This short-story takes place sometime between when the others move to Air Temple Island and before Tarrlok kidnaps Korra. **  
**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Untouchable**

Mako willed himself, pleaded with himself really, to stop staring; acutely aware it was inappropriate if not downright creepy as he gripped the tree he hid behind for support. But he seemed powerless to stop himself, completely unable to turn away; all his self-control had diminished like flames smothered in water. What in all the kingdoms had led him to take an early morning walk toward her private practice area? Trying to swallow his shame, he watched her, he mentally fought a losing battle, and he tried to control his breathing. He had never seen anything more beautiful or _real _in his entire life. It had taken his breath away, caused his heart to beat a stampeding rhythm and shocked him down to his core. He'd never felt like this before; not even when he'd met Asami for the first time. She moved like a flame on the wind, sensual and passionate, and so utterly free and peaceful it was heartbreaking. They had spent a lot of time together of course; he'd seen her do similar exercises during practice and during competitions but never while wearing next to nothing.

She wore a sheer light blue robe of some foreign material that clung to her slim athletic frame by the tiniest of blue silk ribbons knotted up her sides which left her shapely legs and curvy hips bare. It was incredibly feminine and so unlike her it was becoming increasingly difficult to accept it really _was_ her. Underneath the robe –if it could even be called that- she wore the smallest, tightest blue shorts he'd ever seen and a barely there brazier that left almost nothing to the imagination. She bent, she spun, she dipped and twirled –her loose hair fanning around her and shinning in the sun. Her eyes closed as she concentrated and perfected each movement, toned, perfect limbs in sinuous control. She was a vision; like a spirit caught in a tumultuous breeze. She was perfect; amazing, and totally and completely terrifying in a way that left his knees weak.

He knew suddenly in that moment why he'd chosen Asami. She was safe, she was… normal, heartstoppingly beautiful of course sure, but normal. She existed, well minus her extreme wealth, on a plane he felt he could understand, that he could control or at least fit into in some way. She made sense, she wasn't stubborn or erratic, she didn't drive him crazy or make him want to blow the tops off buildings-she was predictable and safe. She made him feel sure of himself, returned some amount of control to his suddenly chaotic life.

Korra was a force of nature; whether because she was the Avatar or because of her own unique and essential being he didn't know. She was force, strength, power and courage. She was the bravest, strongest and most beautiful person –woman- he'd ever seen. He'd known since the moment that Tarrlok had taken her that his feelings for her went far beyond friendship, but it wasn't until _this_ moment, watching her from behind the safety of the trees, that he realized the true depth of his emotions. He felt broken, shattered, like the earth beneath him was too unstable to stand on. Was this love? It was downright terrifying.

He was pulled from his torrent revive as Korra leapt high into the air, legs wide, landed with a graceful spin, and then came to a sudden and deliberate halt. She slowly turned her back completely to him and stood very still facing the rising sun. She was stiller then he could ever remember seeing her –_motion_, would have been another word to describe her- the early morning sunlight making the fabric of her robe iridescent and ethereal around her. Her hair shone about her head like a halo, soft strands catching and snapping in the cool morning wind. He swallowed hard, the line of his gaze following every curve of her body and he was powerless to stop himself, even the nagging moral code in his head was silenced by the sheer beauty before him. He ached to touch her, to run his hand up her back, tracing the curve of her spine, and run his fingers slowly, carefully through her hair. His need for her was a physical pain that stabbed through him like fire. He remembered their stolen kiss with renewed clarity, and the memory of her lips on his was almost his undoing. Due to his intense and all-consuming mental undressing of the Avatar, also one of his best and closest friends, it took him a while to notice she was crying.

Her sobs were soft, almost non-existent, carried to him by a light breeze. Stunned his eyes darted toward the back of her head, watching helplessly as her shoulders shook. Moments later she sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands. He nearly launched himself from his hiding spot to consul her, to dry her tears, to tell her whatever it was that was hurting her so much he would fix it, to do anything to stop her from feeling pain. Korra didn't cry; she yelled, she screamed, she fought, but she didn't cry. He wasn't even sure the girl before him really _was_ Korra.

Only his stiff, steely grip on the tree saved him from disaster. What would he do, run out there and somehow avoid the fact he'd been mentally having his way with her for the best part of the past hour? That would hardly improve the situation. She'd probably earth bend him to death, or drown him… or any number of horrible painful things. But none of those things would be more painful than the embarrassment he'd face if she caught him, if she _knew._ Because it all came down to one glaring fact; he didn't deserve her and he couldn't face her. Not like this, not when he felt so disarmed and vulnerable. He felt downright fragile, and for the first time in his life he feared rejection. He didn't think he could handle it if she were to turn him away, not when he felt like his heart was ready to burst. Besides, he'd hurt her too, rejected and turned her away in his turn. He knew now he'd acted out of self-preservation, out of fear, but he still remembered the sadness in her sea blue eyes –more blue than any he'd ever seen.

Korra lifted her head, the sunlight catching her tears and they shimmered like jewels. She said something, her full lips forming a single word, a name. His name. He took a gasping breath and did the only thing he could think to do. He ran; ran from her and her beauty and pain, ran from his own insecurities and confusion. He was a coward, a lowlife, a cad, and he wasn't ready to face her. Not yet.

* * *

My first little dabble; sorry if it's rougher than the others. Enjoy! And review... they seriously make my day.

-B


	4. Reclaiming Manhood

**Description: **Mako confronts Korra about ignoring him; or at least that's what he _intended_ to do... things get a little out of hand. Smutty.

**Story Order: **After the final Episode of LoK and the gang has returned to Republic City.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... just my perverted mind.

* * *

**Reclaiming Manhood**

Mako thought (foolishly, in retrospect) that after what had happened between them in the South Pole, things would be easy. Of course nothing was _ever_ easy when Korra was involved, and he should have known that better than anyone. They'd kissed, they'd confessed their love to one another and thaaaaaaan, nothing, nada, zip. He hadn't even seen her in over two weeks.

He was laying on his face on the floor in the middle of his –new- empty apartment, completely in the dark. He was still wearing his Police uniform, down to the electrical charged tazzer in its holster at his hip, which was currently digging painfully into his side. Two and a half weeks since he'd seen her, talked to her; it was literally killing him. And pissing him the _fuck_ off. Where the hell did she get off anyway? Granted she was busy, really busy, but so was he! The Police force was going crazy trying to round up the remaining Equalists and restore order. It wasn't only Miss-High-and-Mighty-Avatar who had things to do, she wasn't the only important one. Right? And that was the root of it; it all came down to his insecurities. He just wasn't important enough; who was he to someone like the _Avatar_? Spirits, she had uncounted life times in which to compare him, so it was no wonder he had fallen short.

He just wanted to see her; he wanted to see her so badly. He didn't have to touch her (who was he kidding, of course he was going to touch her, even if it was just to strangle some sense into her), he just wanted to look at her, make sure she was alive and real. There was a hollow ache in his chest that seemed to grow every single day she wasn't in his life. He dreamed about her every single night –granted he had _long_ before he'd finally admitted how he felt about her-, and they were dreams of heady wild passion that left him shaking and _agitated_ in the mornings. Spirits he needed her so bad it was destroying him, it was eating him from the inside out. He was a wreck, a mess, driven to distraction at the mere glance of coffee colored hair or a glimmer of blue eyes.

Mako groaned audibly into the floor -the sound echoed forlornly through the room a loving reminder of how empty it was- wondering when the hell he became so damn pathetic. He'd never felt so out of control when it came to his emotions or his actions. Of course Korra had shaken up everything else in his life, why not his entire personality and years of well honed self preservation as well? Might as well take his heart, oh wait! That was already hers! His heart had been hers since that first idodic moment he'd met her and she'd been making a fool of him ever since. Just like she was making the greatest fool of him now.

He was so lost in feeling sorry for himself and cursing the day he met _Avatar _Korra, he didn't even hear Bolin come home. For his part Bolin stared at his brother in mortification long before he said or did anything.

"Dude… you gotta stop, this is nuts. Just go _talk _to her." Mako groaned and turned his face away as Bolin flicked on the lights. Mako shrunk away with a hiss.

"If she wanted to talk to me she would." Mako shot back, aware he sounded like a whiny, petulant child. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his pathetic self , _stupid _girls.

"Mako, she's a girl. I mean I know she's Korra and all, and for the most part she does everything ass backwards but I guarantee you she's laying on a floor somewhere whining just like you and waiting for you to come talk to her. You're a man, well you used to be," Mako shot him a glare at this and Bolin smirked in triumph, "Now go find your testicles wherever you dropped them and go sweep the Avatar off her feet."

"I don't like you." Mako moaned and hoisted himself into sitting position with dramatized effort. One would have thought he was lifting a sky bison the way he grunted.

Bolin rolled his eyes," Just get out of here already, I can hardly stand to look at you you're so _mopey_. Not manly bro, not manly."

Mako pushed himself off the floor, glaring at his brother and haughtily brushed past him out the door, "I was going out any-" The door slammed in his face, effectively cutting him off. He took a moment to glare a seething metaphorical hole in the door, tempted to burn it down and teach his little brother a thing or two about _manly_ but finally turned away with a huff. Fine, he would go see her, and he would tell her their kiss and subsequent confessions had meant nothing to him _either_.

By the time he reached the docks he was burning with agitation. If Korra wanted to play this the _hard_ way, well; he would show her what he was capable of. Maybe he seemed like the careful, sincere gentleman who would just wait around for her to condescend to spend time with him but she had never been more wrong. He wasn't about to let her walk all over him and string him along like a polar bear-puppy. He was a man, damnit. He held on to his righteous rage all the way to Air Temple island –it was pretty close to one in the morning and the White Lotus Guards at the dock eyed him suspiciously but he ignored them completely- and it lasted him all the way to her bedroom window, which was wide open. He peered inside, still formulating his plan of attack when his brain functions were effectively destroyed by what he found inside lying in wait for him.

Korra was naked. Sleeping. Completely naked, where just anyone could walk by and see her. Moonlight bathed her in silver, darkening her caramel skin and alighting alluringly on her pert and perfect nipples. Her full lips were parted and one hand was thrown up above her head accentuating her slim athletic form. He was instantly and painful hard, straining against the rough material of his uniform pants, and he was also fucking _furious_. How dare she be so beautiful when he wanted to tell her how much she _didn't_ mean to him.

"What in the hell are you doing!" He yelled after the shock wore off, not at all intentional but he didn't have very good control over his bodily functions, and Korra leapt immediately to attention. She literally _jumped_ out of bed in a whirl of instinctual Airbending, her hands poised to fend off any attacker –which in all honesty he might very well be at this point, in one way or another. Mako gaped, rendered speechless again, whatever brain functions he had momentarily reclaimed coming to a screeching halt once more. She was breathing heavily, full breasts heaving, loose hair tangled in disarray about her pretty face. She was so beautiful it hurt. The need to touch her breasts -or legs, backside, hair, waist, or really whatever he could reach- made his hands burn.

She met his gaze with sleep bleary eyes, obviously disoriented (he really couldn't blame her) and her azure eyes, made into liquid pools of silver in the moonlight, widened as she recognized him. "Mako? Wh- Is Bolin alright? Are _you _alright?! What is it?!" She didn't seem bothered in the least that she was naked, or maybe she'd forgotten. Either way, Mako wasn't complaining -though the gentlemanly part of his brain told him to at least stop staring at her chest, but it had been largely over-ruled by just about every other part of his brain.

Mako swallowed, made a few false starts, trying to coax some moisture into his mouth again and gave up; there was no way he was going to be able to make coherent words. Not with her standing there like that, he couldn't even remember what his name was let alone why he was standing outside her window in the dead of night in the first place. She must have read something in his eyes because she took a hesitant and uncertain step backwards. Mako, before he could talk himself out of it, launched himself inside of her room, promptly turning and closing the window shutters with pronounced exaggeration. He turned to look at her again and there was a very long silence -it could have been very short actually, Mako's time keeping abilities were a little off at the moment- where the room became heavy and laden with sexual tension. His entire world, the entire _Universe_ centered on the woman before him. Distantly he recalled he was mad, actually livid, with her, but he couldn't remember why. He loved her, he wanted her, that was all he could focus on.

"Mako-I", Korra stopped, reading something in his eyes and a belated blush bloomed across her cheeks, down her neck and to her chest. Mako followed this fascinating transformation with his eyes, raking up and down her body like he wanted to devour her whole. No one had ever looked at her like that and the heat in his stare went straight between her legs. Her knees were weak and her heart started pounding alarmingly in her ears. She trembled and Mako registered this with a low groan that echoed through the room and across her skin like a caress. The heat between her legs had turned into a dampness she was only barely familiar with and it suddenly felt like her heart had moved from the left side her chest to the apex of her thighs. Korra felt like she might pass out, she glanced toward the bed, where her rumpled sheets offered her salvation. Mako followed her gaze and there was a challenge in his eyes. _Do it, I _dare_ you it said. _

She made a lunge for the sheet just as he made a lunge for her, like a cat pouncing on its prey. He caught her around the middle, his hands burning fire into her skin as he drew her roughly against him and she cried out in surprise. The coarseness of his uniform assaulted her skin immediately but that was a quick after thought as his hand coiled into her thick hair, yanked her face into place, and his mouth descended on hers, intent on conquering. He kissed her like he was trying to drown inside her; like he was on fire and he was trying to douse the flames inside her mouth with the slick perfection of his tongue against hers. Korra had never been kissed like this, not even close; it frightened and thrilled her in ways she could only partly understand. His hands were every where, and she felt like she was falling, losing herself completely in the assault. His thumb found her distended nipple and she cried out into his mouth. A hand found her backside, groping and caressing until she thought she'd go mad, all the while his tongue doing a maddening mating dance with hers. Mako eventually pulled back for air, and only his firm arms around her kept her from melting into a puddle on the floor of her bedroom. His hooded eyes regarded her silently for a moment before they closed and a pained expression crossed his face, effectively slicing through the drunken nature of her arousal. Before she could say anything his eyes opened again and they were so full of emotion -anger, pain, love, desire, happiness, sadness- the words died on her tongue. He reached up a shaking hand to brush tears she hadn't even known where there off her cheeks.

"Spirits Korra, I'm so sorry," he said gruffly and he pulled her against him like a man seeking refuge, like a man who'd finally come home after years away.

She had no idea what to do, so she clung to him, touching his hair, his face, his back, anything she could reach to try and take the pain away.

"If you don't love me, tell me now. Please tell me now, I can't take another _second_ of not knowing," Mako said desperately into her shoulder and neck with a broken and defeated voice that tore at her heart.

It took only a moment for Korra to find the words, "I love you Mako. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for; anything, everything. They both sank slowly to the cold stone floor, still clinging to each other like two sailors lost at sea.

"Why?" Mako asked quietly, his voice still shaking.

"Because I don't deserve you," Korra said softly, knowing what he was asking, tears pricking like daggers at her eyes, and Mako jerked away from her like he'd been burned. The air between them was frigid and lonely, Korra instantly missed his warmth, leaning toward him like a moth to flame.

"What?!" He demanded, anger, like fire, burning in his golden gaze. Korra felt herself cringe under his stare, like his gaze was climbing its way down to her soul, laying all her insecurities bare. Her armor of anger and pride came to her defense.

"You deserve better than someone who belongs to everyone, who can't always be there for you, even when you need them the most! Who is constantly putting your life in danger!" Korra lashed out, her voice shaking with anger and pain. The tears she'd been fighting to keep at bay swept between her lashes and slipped down her cheeks to fall like gems across her breasts.

Mako's lips formed a tight line and he just stared at her in disbelief for what felt like an eternity, the only sound her too loud heart reverberating in her ears as it threatened to break at any moment. Just when Korra was sure she'd collapse down into inconsolable sobs he gripped her gently by the shoulders and drew her carefully against him as though he were afraid she might shatter. It somehow made her feel stronger and weaker all at once.

"You are _everything_ to me, Korra. Promise you won't shut me out ever again." He demanded, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder that sent shivers down her spine. His hands were brands against her naked back and waist.

"But Mak-"

"Promise!" He said harshly, forcing her to look at him, to see the desperation and need in his eyes. He hadn't said everything she wanted to hear, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. How could she have ever have doubted him, ever thought they weren't meant to be together? She'd known it from the very beginning.

"I promise," she said because her heart wouldn't let her say anything else no matter what her mind whispered darkly to her.

He leaned forward and kissed her then, slowly, languidly, taking his time to taste her and letting her taste him. When he pulled away Korra was trembling again and he gathered her up. He laid her gently in her bed and removed his jacket, boots and shirt before settling in beside her sporting only his under garments. He was beautiful and Korra told him so, causing the suddenly bashful Firebender to flush right up to his ears. She grinned wolfishly at him and he just rolled his eyes and gave her that lopsided sort of smile that always did ridiculous things to her pulse. She gave him her best smirk and he laughed and kissed a path from her jawline to her ear while he pulled the sheets slowly up to her neck. She looked up at him in confusion as he hovered over her, his eyes hard to read in the darkness. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her nose.

"Another night Korra, tonight, I just want to hold you."

She could sense the yearning in him and it was answered by a similar call inside her heart. To hold and be held, to have and to be had, to love and be loved. So he wrapped himself around her and they drifted, just as sleep was about to draw her in she heard him mutter.

"So much for manliness..."

* * *

Short and sweet (I hope).

Review if you enjoyed, thanks for the support of those who have! This one brought this little collection to an 'M'. lol

-B


	5. Jealousy

Just a little bit of Pema/Tenzin fluff I felt like writting. Tenzin is kind of adorable, just saying.

**Description**: Pema makes Tenzin jealous.

**Story Order:** Prior to the events in LoK; after Lin and Tenzin split up.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Pema… He's _old."_

"Please Sahdi, he's not _that_ old."

"He's bald!"

"He's an Airbender! A _master_ Airbender! He shaves his head; he's not bald."

"I'm really not sure there is a difference. Besides, have you met his girlfriend? She's practically the Chief of Police! And seriously scares the _crap_ out of me."

Pema rolled her eyes, leaning on her broom, and gave a wistful sign. She was dressed in her air acolyte clothing, a heavy fur lined cloak cinched tight under her chin against the frigid breeze that swept up the wide main stair way to the temple, tossing leaves erratically in its wake. Her carefully plaited, rich chestnut hair fluttered against her back and waist, several curing strands tickled annoyingly around her face and neck. The air itself held the chill and crisp purity of coming winter, and Pema breathed it in, enjoying the revitalizing effect it had on her senses. She adored winter, especially at the air temple. There was something about the snow and the ocean that called to her; she'd never felt truly at peace until she'd come to work and live on the island. Not to mention the real object of her adoration and devotion; which had nothing to do with snow, water or peaceful respite and everything to do with the uncontrollable whims of her heart. Sahdi was looking at her with a raised brow and barely concealed disgust. She'd been 'mooning' again, as Sahdi would say. Pema snickered and went back to her sweeping.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure it's not a punishable offence to be in love with someone, second of all it's not as if I will ever _tell_ him about it." Pema said the last bit with a whimsical and somewhat regretful sigh. If only she were braver, less shy; besides, what man would chose her –sweet, simple Pema- over such a powerful Bender like Lin Beifong?

"Tell who what?" A quiet, serious voice asked from just behind her and Pema screeched, dropping her broom with an echoing clatter. Sahdi was wide eyed for a moment then looked at her astonished friend with a sort of smirking amusement.

"Oh, hello Master Tenzin." Sahdi said with a sweet and falsely innocent voice that made Pema grind her teeth against the urge to shove her down the stairs before she could say something embarrassing. Her friend would pay later; some cold water in her shower might wipe the leer off her face.

Taking a deep breath, trying to control her expression, her emotions and suddenly racing heart, Pema turned and bowed, not daring to meet his eyes. Oh how could this have happened? She'd been so _careful_, concealing her adulation behind careful smiles and downcast eyes, terrified he'd see right through her facade. It turned out being in love with someone who wasn't in love with you was dreadfully challenging and time consuming. It involved a lot of carefully planned avoidance tactics.

"It's nothing of importance Master Tenzin." Pema said finally at an almost-whisper, desperately wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She fought a sudden urge to lift her skirts and run for the shore line. What was she going to do? Swim to Republic City?

"Are you sure Pema? You seem distressed." His voice was deep and held a true ring of concern that made her glance up and meet his gaze before she could stop herself. His stormy gray eyes were studying her closely, his bare, angular face the picture of concern. She glanced at the arrow tattoo stretching over his shinning head to the point over his brow and her hands twitched at her sides. Was the skin smooth where the tattoo flowed? How far down his back did it go-

"Pema? Are you alright? Something's wrong, I knew it! You must tell me at once and I will see to it that whoever is bothering you is no longer a problem." Tenzin slapped his fist against his open palm with righteous consternation, a puff of wind expelled from the impact that fluttered her robes and hair. Pema bit back a crazy giggle that welled up traitorously inside her. Squeezing her hands together, she breathed in fast and deep through her nose before speaking, worried she might burst into insane laughter at any moment. What was _wrong _with her?

"No, please Master Tenzin, no one has done anything I was merely telling Sahdi that-"

"_Another_ suitor had sent her flowers and she just simply couldn't find _anywhere_ else in her chambers to put them and was concerned about how to tell the gentlemen to stop sending her flowers and favors. You see poor Pema here is sooooo modest, she hates accepting all those gifts especially when her heart is set on someone else." Sahdi said with a straight, perfect and sincere face.

Pema was floored. Her mouth hung open in shock and she started as her friend as though she'd sprouted another head. She had absolutely no idea what to say in response to such a ridiculous statement and glanced fearful at Tenzin wondering what sort of expression she would find on his face. He looked… sort of angry, or maybe upset… possibly even jealous? Pema's heart leapt wildly up into her throat and she felt her cheeks flush. Tenzin met her gaze and she looked away quickly, focusing on the intricate silver clasp of his cloak.

"Well, I… uh," Tenzi faltered, lifting a hand to rub anxiously at the back of his neck, discomfort radiating from his very being, "You be sure to tell me if you uh, need me to help you in any way… I uh… you know, in case they become too forward- I mean, Spirits. Oh look! There's Win Shu, I should ask him about dinner… if you lady's will uh, excuse me I'll just…" Tenzin stopped, bowed, looked at Pema once more, flushed, and ran toward the other side of the compound where Win Shu's figure was disappearing into the kitchen. It was like a tornado had landed, Pema and Sahdi gripping their skirts tightly to keep them from flying over their heads.

Both women stared after the esteemed, always calm, always collected Master Airbender in awe. Sahdi recovered first.

"I _told _you he liked you." She said with a snort and a giggle, pressing a slim hand to her mouth to stifle further laughter, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I'm going to murder you. Slowly, painfully, and then I'm going to travel to the Spirit World, bring you back, and do it again. I am so embarrassed! And you did _not_ say he liked me! You said he was old and bald! How are those two conclusions even _similar?!"_ Pema realized she was practically screaming, broom raised menacingly over head, and lowered her arms slowly. Sahdi didn't seem the least bit deterred or concerned, still smirking proudly.

"That man," Sahdi said, pointing in the direction Tenzin had fled, "Likes you, you just wait and see."

Pema slapped her palm loudly against her forehead, "Was the bit about all my doting suitors _really_ necessary?"

"A little jealousy never hurt anyone Pema, and he was more than definitely jealous. You should be thanking me!"

"Maybe after I'm done killing you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Not Mako/Korra I know... I'll get back to them I swear.

-B


	6. Passing Ships in the Night

**A/N: **So I wrote this in a sort of sleep stupor so forgive any mistakes. This is purposefully set during an unknown time, with an unknown conflict. It was just a little idea I had. I hope someone enjoys.

Thank you to my reviewers, especially the ones who keep coming back for more, these are all for you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Passing Ships in the Night**

They were surrounded on all sides by yelling, laughing and crying, but they were in a world all their own. Mako leaned his forehead gently against Korra's and they both closed their eyes, trying to block out reality for just another moment. They matched their breathing and just _felt_ one-another. Korra committed his distinctive smell to memory; cinnamon, fire flakes and warmth. Mako memorized the way she felt in his arms, the smoothness of her skin and the gentle heat that radiated from her through him, like she was part of him.

"Just a year," she breathed desperately, and he could hear the tears in her voice. He pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. He stared past the dock where they stood toward the yawning horizon, their respective ships lying in wait like guards on either side, ready to escort their prisoners to the gallows. The world seemed so much bigger without her in it. His arms tightened around her and her's followed suit. This was so much worse than he had thought it would be, his chest radiated with pain and uncertainty.

"Just a year," he muttered in reply.

Korra pulled back, her vibrant eyes searching his face, holding him at her mercy with just her gaze. Then she pushed herself up, yanking him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss; her tongue thrust almost violently into his mouth, seeking to claim him. He was more than willing to be claimed and lifted her into his arms as her fingers lost themselves in his wind tossed hair. There were catcalls and exchanged smiles and whispers but neither cared. Mako wanted to fuse this moment into his very being so he could hold onto it in the days to come, a life line for all the lonely nights that stretched out before him like wraiths in the darkness.

She pulled away after a long while but it was still far too soon for Mako, and disengaged herself slowly, her eyes glistening. Without hesitation he reached up and removed his scarf and wound it around Korra's neck. She looked shocked, then shattered. He watched as she brought the tattered material up to her face and breathed it,_ him_, in.

"Damnit, now I'm really going to cry."

"Baby."

"Jerk-bender."

"I love you."

She sniffed, fat tears sliding down her checks and he reached out and whipped them away, smiling sadly down at her.

"If you get yourself killed or hurt I will never forgive you." She commanded.

"I promise I'll be careful, so long as you promise you won't do anything stupid," he said seriously.

Korra gave him her best teary smirk, "I make no promises."

She jerked forward, kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips then dashed away to the ship on their left, where Tenzin stood waiting. She turned toward him as the deck hand drew the boarding blank away from the dock, "Oh and Mako," she cried loud enough for everyone around them to hear her, and Mako's ears burned, "I love you too."

His scarf was a bright red flame fanning out in a passing breeze and he watched it and his heart sail away from him.

* * *

Sitting in her old room on Air Temple Island felt almost like a dream. The past year had gone by alarming fast at times and agonizingly slow at others. She could hardly believe it was over, well and truly over. Despite herself, despite all the inner promises and pep talks she'd given herself over the past few months, she cried anyway. Holding his scarf -now torn in a few more places and singed on one end- up to her face she sobbed. She sobbed like she hadn't allowed herself to when the message had first arrived, how she hadn't permitted herself to all the cold and listless nights, that had been robbed of all hope, that followed. This was supposed to be _their _day, after so long apart they were supposed to be together. But fate hadn't been kind, it rarely was.

A soft knock roused her from her misery and Pema entered, looking somber herself.

"It's nearly time Korra, I'd understand if you didn't want to attend."

She didn't want to attend the enormous party that was being held specifically in her honor; all she really wanted to do was lay on the bed where he'd last held her and cling to his memory just a little while longer. Maybe if she wished hard enough she could slip away entirely and find him where she knew he would be waiting. But she was the Avatar, she had a duty, and that was all she had left.

"I'll be ready in time," she said tonelessly, eyes locked unmoving on the scarf held limply in her hands, as if it might come to life at any moment.

"I'll bring your dress," Pema murmured, pausing at the door to watch the Avatar for a moment with sorrow in her eyes before slipping away.

When she returned Korra was in the exact same position, eyes glassy and only a firm hand on her shoulder roused her. She didn't say a word as Pema helped her undress, carefully folding each piece of clothing and setting it aside until she was completely naked. Biting her lip Pema said nothing about the numerous scars and bruises that marred the Avatars previously smooth skin; the conflict had been long and brutal and Korra and seen her share of horrors. Feeling a little like she were preparing a warrior for battle, Pema helped Korra into her undergarments and slipped an elegant dark blue dress over her head that shimmered and rippled down her body perfectly, like water trickling alluringly down her dusky skin. Pema delicately styled her hair, piling it carefully atop her head, allowing a few way ward strands to frame her angular face. When she was done she stepped back to admire her handwork.

Suffused in the flickering lantern and silvery moonlight Korra was a tragic vision of elegant power. Her eyes were heavy with loss and it added a sad beauty to her sharp features. Her powerful presence as the Avatar had only grown with time and she now wore it like a protective cloak about her world-weary shoulders. Pema's heart caught tightly in her throat as Korra carefully wound the battered, beaten red scarf around her neck. Somehow, despite its poor condition, the scarf perfected the picture.

"You look beautiful," Pema said gently and Korra met her eyes briefly with the barest of smiles.

"Thank you Pema, for everything."

Pema could think of nothing to say, she knew there were no words of comfort that could ease this pain. The silence stretched until at last Korra took a deep breath, "It's time to go." And it was.

Tenzin collected them at the dock at the base of the Temple and the ferry set off as soon as they were on board. The children remained behind with the acolytes leaving the three silent adults to their own ends. Tenzin wrapped an arm around Pema, sensing her sadness and they both watched Korra where she stood majestically at the prow with a mixture of awe and regret.

"Will she be okay, Tenzin?" Pema asked brokenly.

"I don't know... That's something only time can tell." Tenzin said softly and they both remained silent as Republic City drew steadily closer.

They disembarked as silently as they had boarded and were immediately ushered impatiently into a fancy satomobile. They speed off and Korra stared silently out the window, her hands folded loosely in her lap and her back straight and stiff. It was a short ride to the theater where the party was being held and it was alive with people and music as they approached slowly, stalled in the awful amount of traffic. Tenzin watched anxiously as Korra withdrew into herself before plastering a careful, regal smile on her face.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," Tenzin blurted before he could stop himself. He hated to see Korra like this, it was too soon, she needed time to heal -both mentally and physically. She needed time to grieve.

Korra fixed him with an even gaze, "They threw this stupid fancy party for me, it would be pretty rude of me not to attend." She sounded more like herself but underneath her tone was a subtle edge; it told him not to press the issue and he sighed.

The vehicle pulled up to the wide front steps carpeted in red and lined with a frenzy of hungry reporters and photographers. Pema glanced quickly at Korra, her hand hovering at the door handle, "You ready for this?"

Korra took a deep steadying breath, "As ready as I will ever be; lets just get this over with."

The door opened and madness descended. Korra clamped down on her self-control and calm with an iron grip. She just needed to make it a few hours.

"Korra, how does it feel to finally be home?"

"Avatar Korra, is it true you single-handedly destroyed the enemy base in the Tu Ling mountains?"

"Now that the war is over, what do you plan to do?"

"Is that the scarf of Commander Mako who was recently lost at sea?"

Korra cringed despite herself; despite having known the question was coming, and she took a hissing breath between her teeth as if she'd been burned. Tenzin shot a withering stare in the general direction of the speaker and ushered Korra quickly inside, away from the prying eyes and slippery voices.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire, _Korra thought.

Once admitted into the impressive building, with a great deal of unnecessary fanfare, a reverent hush fell over the numerous occupants within. Every pair of eyes in the spacious and grandly decorated room was focused on Korra; every important person from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se was in attendance and Korra couldn't have cared less. She took slow steps through the quiet room, Tenzin and Pema flanking her like guards, until she reached the daïs where the other war heroes congregated. Everyone watched her with awe and veneration; gone was the foolhardy girl from only a year ago, the young woman who'd been anxious for combat and biting at the bit. Before them stood a regal, composed woman, battle hardened and sincere; for the first time since she'd made her début to the City a few years ago, she truly looked like the Avatar.

Korra bowed carefully to each member of the United Nations Military Command, a gesture which they returned whole-heartedly and the party began to revitalize around them. She slipped in silently next to the half hidden form of Bolin who was withdrawn, wearing his military dress with humble flare. He looked amazing but he took no more pleasure in his surroundings then she did. The old mischievous light that had brightened his emerald gaze was gone; tonight wasn't about celebration, at least not for them, tonight was about remembering those they had lost. Huddled together against the onslaught of the well wishers, the fake smiles, the abrasive laughter, they found solace in one-another. Bolin reached out and took her hand and the dry heat of his skin held her grounded, gave her strength, and she squeezed it gratefully.

After what felt like a decade, General Iroh stepped up to the microphone and the music and voices faded to nothing, leaving a sort of lingering melancholy in the weighted silence.

"On behalf of the United Nations and Republic City I welcome you all to tonight's party in honor of our esteemed Avatar, Korra, and all those brave men and women who gave their lives that we might be here tonight."

There were no cheers, that would have been wrong, but there were many bowed heads and shed tears. Everyone knew someone who'd been lost in one way or another; no heart had been left unscathed by the devastation only war could bring. Bolin and Korra clung to one-another in silent despair. Korra breathed carefully in and out of her nose holding onto her composure by the barest of threads.

Iroh's litany continued, "I want each and everyone of you to give thanks this night, I want you to remember those you have lost but I also want you to remember to _live,_" he said this with vehemence, his golden gaze cutting through the crowd, "I want you to hold your loved ones closer, I want you to laugh a little louder, cry a little harder and appreciate each and every moment you draw breath because you owe the air in your lungs to a solider who gave his last breath on the battle field so you could draw yours."

Korra couldn't tell if it was she or Bolin who was trembling as though the earth it's self was quaking beneath them, but decided it didn't matter. She wasn't going to make it; she was shattering from the inside out, she couldn't seem to draw enough air into her lungs. Tonight was supposed to be _their _night, he had promised to come back. He had promised!

Iroh raised a glass solemnly and the crowd below, in varying degrees of glittering finery, raised there's in suit, "To the fallen, and to the future," Iroh anointed simply, profoundly, and there was a deafening cry of 'Here, here!' then silence again as everyone drank deeply.

Then Iroh turned and looked at her expectantly and Korra felt herself propelled forward by unfamiliar hands, she lost contact with Bolin and it was a physical ache that radiated through her chest and into each and everyone of her extremities like poison. The entire room was staring at her once more, this time expectantly. She opened her mouth, then closed it again slowly, as if in a dream. Nothing felt real to her anymore. Her hands were trembling and she looked down at them where they rested on the pulpit like she'd never seen them before. She had nothing to say these people, she could hardly stand to look at them because in the darkest part of her heart she would have traded each one of them in that moment to see Mako one more time. She would have burned the world down just to touch him again.

She didn't realize she was sobbing until Tenzin wrapped his protective, encompassing arms around her and drew her away; he was exchanging harsh words with someone but Korra could have cared less. She didn't care about anything other than getting away.

It took her a long time to realize something else was going on. There was a disturbance at the front entrance and cries of shock and alarm were spreading like wildfire. Tenzin's arms loosened around her.

"It...can't be..." Tenzin breathed in utter disbelief and Korra tensed immediately, her feeble heart suddenly kicking into overdrive. Her entire body tingled with recognition.

_No no no, please, I can't handle this. I can't-_

"That scarf looks good on you, Korra." A broken voice, as familiar as her own, murmured close by.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She turned slowly and her knees buckled, striking the floor with a resounding thud before anyone could think to catch her. The room was utterly silent, but Korra wouldn't have cared either way, there was no one and nothing else but the man before her. The whole building could have imploded and she wouldn't have moved from that spot.

He was wearing his uniform, or what was left of it. One sleeve was gone, his right arm wrapped in a makeshift sling. The jacket was hanging limp and button-less and she could see the faint outline of more bandages through the thin white material of his shirt. He was leaning heavily on a roughly carved wooden cane and he was obviously favoring his left leg. His face marred by an angry scar that carved its way from the top of his brow, across his left eye and to the edge of his jaw. He was lucky he still had the eye, she processed vaguely. He looked more horrible then she could have ever imagined and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Just one year," he said, his eyes searching hers desperately as he approached her slowly, as though she might bolt at any moment. She was mesmerized, hardly breathing. She stood awkwardly, her body not quite under her control any longer.

When he stood directly before her, close enough that she had to look up at him, that familiar smell radiating off him in waves that crashed against her frayed nerves like battering rams, she spoke at last.

"Damnit...now I'm really going to cry," her voices was hoarse, cracked and distorted but it was Mako who was crying this time.

She was in his arms a half second later not even sure how she got there. He dropped his crutch, crushing her too him with his good arm in a way that must have hurt him horribly, but she was too lost to protest. She ran her quivering hands over his shoulder length hair, felt the stubble along his jaw and the puckered skin of his scar, traced the dryness of his lips and pressed an open palm to his racing heart. He was real, he was alive; tonight was _theirs._

"Baby," he accused, half sobbing in her ear as they held each other up weakly. They had both been changed, damaged, scared, hurt, shattered, put back together then shattered again. But they were together and none of that mattered anymore. There was only his heart beat against her chest and his breath on her skin, it was like a balm to all her wounds, letting them fade away at long last.

Around them the other returned soldiers, in similar states of duress, were being reunited with loved ones. Shouts of joy, booming cries and joyous laughter abounded. Bolin was staring open-mouthed and teary eyed at his brother and Korra, while the others on the daïs looked on in wonderment.

Korra pulled back slowly, offering him a radiant, wondering, loving smile that Mako couldn't help but answer in kind. It was like a burst of sunshine after years without light.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked gently, his arm still firmly around her, and Korra knew what he meant.

"I was stupid more times than I can remembered, " she choked out, "I think we can call it even."

"Good," he murmured huskily, leaning forward, "Because I love you and I'm never leaving you again."

Korra didn't bother to respond, instead she kissed him until she couldn't breath and then she kissed him some more. Maybe fate, wasn't so unkind after all, she thought before she couldn't think at all.

Bolin turned to a slack-jawed Tenzin and said, having found himself again, "One hell of a party, eh?"

* * *

Well there it is folks. I hope you enjoy. Thinking of writing a companion piece if people actually enjoy this bit of angsty fluff. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Should probably sleep now...ugh, adulthood.

Sleepily,

B


	7. Finding Significance

**A/N: **Enjoy this bit of fluff, which actually became rather long... well I hope people like this. As always reviews are muuuuuuchly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No really, not a thing.

* * *

**Finding Significance**

Mako sat slumped on the roof ledge of his apartment building, legs dangling ten stories off the ground as he stared blankly at the setting sun. He felt numb, empty, at a total loss. He hadn't even considered, not even for the briefest of moments, that she would refuse him. He realized absently what a folly that had been, what a fool he was, how could he have ever thought she _would_ say yes?

From lax fingers precariously dangled a betrothal necklace, fluttering lightly in an autumn wind. It was simple and lovely, just like the woman it had been meant for. The band was of soft blue dyed leather that clasped seamlessly together, the amulet he had carved himself over several months –with many failed attempts. It was a unique stone, a sort of iridescent material of blue and red.; on it he had carved a semblance of the yin and yang symbol but with the characters for fire and water. He had slaved, late into the night after his shifts at the station, heart filled with such excitement and joy he'd hardly noticed the hours slipping by, to make the necklace perfect. He'd gone through at least a dozen ordinary blue stones before he'd spotted the rare stone he now held. He could remember, with perfectly clarity, feeling immediately that it was the stone meant for her –for them. Until he had laid eyes on it he hadn't been entirely sure what to carve –he had never been very familiar with Watertribe customs and had done a lot of subversive research about their proposal traditions- but he'd known in that moment exactly what to do.

They had always been so different, from the very first moment they had met sparks had flown, but they were also so in synch that as the last three years had passed blurrily by Mako had become convinced that they were destined for one another. Water and fire; forever opposite but each equally necessary, just like the two of them.

It was a well known myth, or belief, that Avatars only loved once and that that love was all consuming, unbreakable even. There had been times, late at night with Korra's body tucked flush against his, that he'd been momentarily terrified. Had he been born to love her? Was their relationship only a trick of fate and destiny with no regard to his personal interests? Korra seemed to just plant herself at the center of everyone's universe, up heaving everything around her –not on purpose of course, Spirits knew he'd never met anyone more giving or compassionate, but she couldn't help it. People, animals, things, just seemed to gravitate to her. She was after all the center of balance, nature and the gateway to the Spiritual World. All of which were hard things to believe when she was snoring lightly in his ear, one dusky arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

She'd always been so much more than the Avatar to him, so much more than the all powerful being she could be, that the rest of the world saw her as. To him she was rainy afternoons lounging quietly in their bed, naked limbs sticky, languid and sedated, just breathing the same air. She was late nights on Air Temple Island laughing and talking until the sun rose invasively along the waves. She was fire fueled yelling matches, and sweaty, rough, beautiful tumbles in the sheets that always left him reeling. She was that confident smirk before she bested him in a sparring match, or that deep, passionate look that turned her eyes the color of fathomless deep waters right before her lips claimed his. She wasn't some untouchable force of nature to him; to him she had always been Korra, just Korra. The woman that drove him to the brink of madness and back, who challenged him at every turn and lifted him to heights he'd never imagined. She'd picked him up from the lows of his life and shown him what he was and what he could be. He couldn't imagine a world, _his_ world, without her in it. He hadn't thought he would ever have to consider such an existence until this moment. His heart wasn't broken, it was gone, it had been hers for so long that she'd taken it with her when she'd turned him away.

Tears stung his cheeks as darkness fell around him like a shroud. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried –his parent's death maybe? But he could have cared less. In a black part of his mind he registered that if someone had shoved him off the ledge in that moment he would have welcomed the ground like an old friend. He'd never been prone to fits of self-pity or thoughts of suicide, and he'd had some pretty rough moments in his life, but Spirits help him; he didn't know what to do now. The future that had been so clear, so vibrant just hours before had been dashed away in a matter of seconds.

For some reason he thought suddenly of the first time he'd seen Korra truly in the infamous Avatar State. They –Korra, Bolin and himself- had been traveling the Earth Kingdom a year after Amon and his revolution had been subdued, visiting the more rural parts of the country. After a nice evening visiting with the gathered council of a few small villages, they'd gone in search of a man believed to be kidnapping children at the council's bequest. When several hours of searching had gone in vain they'd suddenly heard nearby cries of a frightened child. Following the terrible sound they'd come upon a well concealed cave and inside they'd found a scene of utter horror. It was an image he couldn't bring himself to remember even now, but what he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he had tried over the years, was the vision of Korra transformed in all her Avatar wrath. One moment they had stood shivering together in shock and the next the cave had been nearly ripped apart. The man, an Earthbender of great skill, had been little to no match for her. Mako would never forget that moment; Korra hovering several feet off the ground, surrounded by all the elements with blue lightening sparking from her fingers. And her eyes, glowing blue with no hint of herself within, had frozen him where he huddled. Her voice had been the echo of a thousand voices which had jarred his very being, his very _soul_.

"Death will be no freedom for you-" she'd cursed the broken dying man, "-you will suffer in the Spirit World for all of time." And then she had taken his soul, withering in agony, and cast it into blackness. Unlike her predecessor, Aang, Korra had no problem taking lives if she deemed it necessary.

Later, after the repulsion and shock had worn off, Mako had lain awake one night back in Republic City, safe in their cozy apartment –Korra still trapped in a long-winded meeting- and realized with sudden clarity that Korra wasn't his. Korra belonged to the world, to every living being on the earth. She couldn't fight it anymore than he could fight the rising of the sun or the pull of the tide. A part of her would always be outside him, outside of herself even. She was one person and she was a thousand. He had felt very small and very insignificant in that moment; it had planted a dark seed in his heart.

A seed that bloomed into fruition as his lost red eyes looked to the stars. Avatars may only love once, but maybe he'd been a fool to think a being like her could ever love someone like him.

"Mako?" her voice said like a whisper on the wind, and he thought he'd imagined it until her hand lit on his shoulder so softly it might have been a dream. He flinched in alarm and nearly tumbled from his perch. He scrambled to keep his balance and she pulled him back with a strong tug as they fell backwards with an awkward thud.

With a curse Korra freed her pinned arm and loomed above him with a dark look on her face. Mako's eyes took a moment to focus on her features; he was beyond speechless.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?!" she half yelled at him. Mako couldn't find his voice to reply. Her tears fell and splattered like rain on his upturned face, one fell on his lips and he swept it away with his tongue.

"Were you trying kill yourself you-you great big _jerk_?"

Under normal circumstances Mako would have been highly offended but his sluggish mind was still trying to get a grasp on the situation. Why was she here? Her rejection of him floated through his thoughts unbidden.

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

Standing in the large entryway of Asami's and Bolin's grand home, Mako checked his pocket for the hundredth time, fingering the necklace concealed within, bouncing on his feet in agitation. Where _was_ she?! He'd been planning this moment for the better part of a month and it just figured she would be late. It was so like her it didn't even really bother him, it was obnoxiously endearing. He was dressed in his best suit –a gift from Asami and Bolin for his birthday last year- and he felt highly uncomfortable. His ever present red scarf his only material comfort.

He and Korra weren't much for fancy dates, but he figured this moment warranted something grander than fried fish sticks in the park. He went to run a hand through his hair and stopped himself just in time; he'd spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to get his hair just right.

Korra chose that moment to make her grand entrance, descending the wide staircase like a scene from a picture film. Hiss hand was still hovering near his hair and it remained there in frozen shock. Mako had seen Korra naked more times than he could count, as well as in varying states of undress, but he had never seen Korra like this. She wore a strapless dark blue dress that fell nearly to the ground with wide slits on either side up to her mid-thigh and the slope of the bust accentuated her ample curves. Strappy silvery heels clicked as she took a few nervous steps toward him and his eyes slid helplessly up the hints of her smooth tan legs, pausing at her hips, waist and breasts before making their heated way to her face. Her normally tied back hair –always for functionality rather than appearance- was loose and curled about her shoulders in chocolaty waves, little gemmed earrings twinkled at him in the lamp light. She wore no other jewelry or makeup and she was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Asami sure knew her stuff.

"Nothing to say, City Boy?" Korra drawled huskily as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Mako still hadn't moved; he wasn't even sure he was still breathing. Her trademark smirk twisted at her lips but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were searching, needing his admiration, his approval. _Spirits_, did he approve.

Mako lowered his still raised hand slowly and moved toward her because he couldn't _not _be close to her in that moment. His hands were seriously _aching_ to touch her.

"I don't think there are words for how beautiful you look right now." He murmured as she moved toward him as if pulled by some unseen force. He had totally forgotten where he was or why or who might wander by at any moment, the only thing he could focus on was her.

Her smirk disappeared and her eyes darkened tellingly. "Show me then," she commanded gently. He took her hips in his hands and proceeded to show her just how perfect she was. His hand smoothed roughly across her cheek and neck and knotted in her hair, forcing her face into just the right position as his mouth captured hers. She groaned helplessly into his mouth as he kissed the breath, the very _sense_ out of her. He'd almost entirely forgot why they were here, why she was wearing a dress in the first place, until she hitched one perfect leg around his hip –his hand sliding with practiced torturous patience up the silky skin of her thigh in a way he knew drove her mad- and ground against the betrothal necklace concealed in his pocket. Reality crashed down on him and he broke their kiss with an audible gasp, nails digging into her thigh to still her grinding hips. He rested his forehead against hers, breathless, and closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on himself.

"I'd planned to take advantage of you _after_ dinner," he said with a gasping chuckle. Korra lowered her leg –the base part of Mako howling in protest- and ran her hands up his arms and cupped his face, giving him a gentle kiss before pulling away. The taste of her lingered on his lips.

"Only if you promise," she admonished, the smirk back and in full affect. Her cheeks were flushed for an entirely different reason now and her chest rose and fell as her breathing slowly evened out. Mako swallowed and forced himself not to stare at the inviting, downright hypnotizing sight.

"Ha! We'll be lucky if we make it in the door," he said and tried to refocus his thoughts.

"You know just what to say to a girl-" Korra said with a playful flutter of her eyelashes which sent Mako's eyes rolling "-now what fancy restaurant with over-priced food are you taking me to?"

"Don't you understand the meaning of _surprise_?" He said with a mock glare and took her arm in his; he was downright _giddy_, not a common emotion for him and he had to fight off a goofy smile. He led her toward the front door; the rest of the house was oddly silent. He wouldn't be surprised if Asami was hiding in the rafters and resisted the urge to look up. He'd told Asami what he intended to do tonight a few days prior and she'd literally screamed so loud a passing couple had covered their ears and scowled at them. It had taken Mako a good fifteen minutes to calm her down enough to elicit a promise of complete secrecy from her.

"Ugh, surprises-" Korra groaned but she was grinning widely, "-totally overrated."

Mako opened the door and handed her out with an exaggerated flourish. "I know you've _never_ heard this before-" he said while closing the door behind them, taking her arm once more, and leading her toward the car where a driver waited for them, "-but you really need to learn some patience."

Korra glanced up at him, with the heels she was only a few inches shorter, and she gave him a fiery look that hit his belly and traveled lower. His mouth went dry. "I'll remember you said that," she threatened, eyes locked on his lips with meaningful intensity.

"You really need to stop," he said with breathless laughter, "Or I'm going to waste a perfectly good and hard to get dinner reservation."

Mako opened the door of the sato-mobile and watched with avid interest as Korra slid across the seat, her beautiful legs drawing his full attention. "What a tragedy _that_ would be." She teased.

Mako only had time to roll his eyes indulgently before she reached out and pulled him to her by the lapels of his coat. He surrendered with a laugh and closed the door behind them. Hopefully the driver wouldn't be _too_ traumatized.

They arrived at their destination twenty minutes later, breathless and in various stages of disarray. Korra glanced past him out the window as he ran a loving hand through her slightly mussed hair. He was practically bursting with repressed sexual release but he really needed to focus on the sole goal of the evening.

"I must say Mako, you really pulled out all the stops, I'm flattered."

Mako smirked and dropped his lips to place tiny sucking kisses along the slope of her shoulder and the curve of her neck. She trembled deliciously in response. Dinner was sounding less and less important.

"And _hungry_, you evil distracting Firebender."

Mako snorted loudly, "_Me_ distracting? Spirits Korra, I can hardly piece two thoughts together with you in that dress."

Korra beamed at him, blushing prettily as she adjusted his scarf with a sort of tenderness that hit his heart strings, "I guess Asami knew what she was doing then."

"_I'll _say," he said heatedly, letting his eyes roam her body with exaggerated slowness. Korra laughed brightly, punched him lightly –for her anyway- in the shoulder and reached behind him to click the door open. Mako glanced up briefly to note the driver's eyes were very demurely lowered –the poor man hadn't said a word. Mako really couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed, not tonight.

"Come on, feed me and then you can help me out of this dress."

"Yes _ma'am_."

The moment of truth was drawing closer and his palms began to sweat. Korra was taking large bites of her dessert –a fancy dress wasn't going to change her eating habits- and the hour was counting down at an alarming pace. The restaurant was a private sort of place with well spaced tables and thin veils of cloth manipulated for elegant, romantic seclusion. Candles and dimly lit lamps gave the place the idle sort of mood lighting so that Mako could almost forget there were other people around them. Everything had gone perfectly so far; Korra loved the food, was awed by the prices and his seeming disinterest in them –Mako's frugalness had only gotten worse over the years- and they'd joked and laughed and teased one another just like they always did. Confidence and surety radiated through him.

Placing her fork on her plate with finality, Korra grinned at him over her napkin, "So what are we playing next maestro?" She teased. Mako tried to keep his composure and reached meaningfully for his glass. He finished the last of the sweet red wine and set his glass down. It was the signal he'd planned with the owner of the restaurant –who had apparently been a major fan of his during his pro-bending years.

"I'm glad you asked," he said and his voice cracked a little. Korra raised an amused brow at him. He cleared his throat as a grinning waiter approached. Korra followed Mako's gaze and looked up, a little crease of confusing between her brows as the man lifted the silver lid to reveal the betrothal necklace.

Mako's heart went into overdrive and all of his carefully planned words seemed to sift out of his mind like water in sand. Dream like, fingers suddenly heavy and clumsy, he took the necklace as the waiter faded away. Slipping out of his chair awkwardly he took a knee before her with the necklace held gently between his shaking hands. Her eyes were wide with shock and he had to look away or he'd never be able to get the words out.

"Korra," he began with a deep shuddering breath, Spirits don't fail him now, "You are the most amazing, beautiful, incredible woman I have ever met. Even after being together for years you still drive me completely crazy, you push me and challenge me and have made me into the man I am today. I can't remember what life was like before I met you and I know I can't live the rest of my life without you in it. Korra… will you marry me?"

He let out a big breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and waited. And waited. And waited. A trickle of icy dread slithered down his spine as he looked up and met Korra's gaze. She was crying, great big, giant tears slipping from her eyes and splattering on her clenched hands and all over her beautiful dress. They weren't the tears of joy he had imagined; her face was contorted in pain and anguish. The warmth went right out of his blood, the strength out of his bones. What was happening?

"K-Korra?" he croaked helplessly.

She took a sobbing breath and shook her head harshly, "Don't-I can't… Mako I can't!" She cried, and rose sharply, her chair falling back with a muted crash. Mako was powerless to stop her; he was too busy watching his entire world crumble around him. Korra looked at him with such agony and regret he was nearly _sick_ and turned on her heel and fled.

He had no idea how long he knelt there. Eventually he stood, knee aching, placed the necklace back in his pocket, placed some amount of money on the table, and left. He wandered by foot to their apartment, still incapable of processing what had happened, and arrived near sundown. Korra wasn't inside, and there was no sign she had returned; he couldn't stand to be in a place so full of them, of _her, _so he turned around and walked out. Somehow he'd made it to the roof top and that's where Korra had found him.

* * *

Mako was returned to the present by Korra's broken sobbing. She'd sat back, wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. The dress was gone and her casual attire had returned; this was the Korra he knew. Her hair was still down and it hid her face from him like a curtain. Mako sat up carefully, his back aching a bit but it was a small distant pain in comparison to the one radiating from his chest in waves.

"I'm sorry," He croaked because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Korra lifted her head slowly, her face red from crying, and looked at him incredulously.

"You're _sorry_?" she said in disgusted disbelief, "Spirits you really _are_ an idiot."

Mako's temper, aided by his very recent and raw heart break, boiled slowly. Did she come here just to insult him? As if destroying him wasn't enough for her; Korra never was one to do things in moderation.

Before his rage could get a good foot hold she launched herself at him, knocking him back once more. His arms went around her reflexively.

"You're so stupid Mako, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm _so_, so sorry Mako. You must hate me," her words and sobs were coming out in great frantic waves as her tears wet his neck and slid down his back and chest under the expensive suit he still wore.

"Why?" he asked, horribly confused and still reeling from her earlier rejection. Korra lurched away from him violently, pulling them both up into sitting position again, and held him at arm's length. Her watery eyes shinned like sapphires in the silver light of the rising moon. She was tragically beautiful and it was another twist of the knife in his heart. Of course he didn't deserve her, of _course _she had said no.

"Mako, oh Mako don't you see? You can't marry me, Spirits I've got to be the worst candidate for marriage in the _world_. I can't put you through that, I won't!"

Mako stared at her in renewed shock; would the surprises never end? He now fiercely agreed with Korra, surprises really _were_ overrated.

Mako shook his head slowly, "Are you telling me you won't marry me because… I deserve better?"

Fresh tears slid down Korra's face, glittering like stars as they fell, and she nodded in vehement agreement, "So much better than me Mako, all I do is drag you around endangering your life, taking you from your job –which you totally love- your brother and all your friends here. Me being the stupid Avatar could ruin your whole _life_ and I just couldn't live with that."

Mako opened his mouth to protest but she was really on a roll, "I mean seriously Mako, how many times have I almost got you killed? Dozens probably! I've known forever that you deserved to be with someone better, more… _normal_, but I was just selfish because I couldn't live without you. I mean you're everything to me but I never thought you'd be crazy enough to want to marry me… and I just can't let you do that to yourself. I _won't_."

Silence met this confession and Mako felt his bleeding heart start to warm. An alarming feeling bubbled in his throat and before he knew it he was laughing, deep belly laughs, right in Korra's alarmed face. She looked at him like he was completely insane for a moment, which only drew more laughter, then in affronted offense.

"I really don't think this is the time for your twisted sense of humor Mako!" Korra cried, throwing her hands up and looking like she might cry again.

Mako's laughter calmed to chuckles, reached out his arms he wrapped her in a giant hug. She was tense in his arms for a moment before melting; this was home, this was where they both belonged.

"We are both such _idiots_ Korra. Here I was thinking how I could have possibly imagined you would want to marry a no account worthless orphan like me-" he felt Korra shift and open her mouth to protest but he hurried on, "While you were off thinking like the lunatic you are that by breaking my heart into tiny invisible pieces you were somehow protecting me." Korra was still and Mako pressed on, hope and love rising in him to replace all the uncertainty and pain like a healing balm.

"You are going to marry me Avatar Korra, and you are just going to have to live with it because I refuse to live without you. This is an argument that I intend to win."

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck, her arms tightened possessively around him and she sniffled wetly.

"I'm the Avatar you know, you can't tell me what to do."

Mako smiled into her hair and drew her even closer, wrapping her in his arms, cursing her insane stubbornness while loving her all the more for it. She sure did make life interesting that was for sure.

"I sure as hell can, you know why?"

Korra was placing little kisses on his neck and he felt her sheer desperation, the residual ache and insecurity bubbling inside her, and she shook her head.

"Because you need me just as much as I need you and for once in your life you are going to do what I tell you to."

Silence and then Korra took a deep sighing breath and pulled away. She was now seated flush in his lap, long legs wrapped around his waist and locked behind him. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"You really are an idiot." She consented.

Mako's grin grew until he thought his face might split open. He drew the necklace, still clutched like a lifeline in his hand, up around her neck and fastened it there with finality. It was just as perfect as he'd imagined it, maybe ever more. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

With watery eyes Korra touched the amulet then cupped his face tenderly in her warm hands, drawing him to her.

"Mako?" she queried softly, her lips an inch from his and he was literally dying to taste her. Her breath was an alluring puff against his heightened flesh.

"Hum?" he ground out, trying to draw her to him but she resisted with firm hands on his shoulders.

"After you fulfill the promise you made earlier-" Mako didn't need reminding what _that _promise was, his primal instincts were screaming to claim her in the most animalistic way possible, "-we may need to drop by Asami's."

Mako, with heroic effort, drew himself back to look into her eyes. "You told her?"

Korra grimaced, "She screamed me out of the house and threatened to kill me, she may have followed me here, she looked pretty crazy…"

Mako sighed, "Well, I guess we had better stop talking."

Korra smirked and went for the fastens of his pants with determination, "I was always better at physical stuff anyway."

Mako wasn't about to disagree.

* * *

This one just like, ripped itself out of me. It was kind of painful actually, lol. Anyway, bear with any mistakes and I hope people enjoy this bit of angsty fluffiness. Thank you for all the favorites and the reviews, they inspire me to write more of these.

-exhausted

B


End file.
